This invention pertains to a method of compounding glass fibers into gaskets as asbestos replacement.
In one of its more specific aspects, this invention relates to a method of obtaining a uniform dispersion of glass fibers in an organic solvent-based composite from which rubber-based sheets, suitable for gaskets, are produced.
For years, asbestos has been used successfully in all types of gaskets. Due to its long period of use, effective methods had been developed to disperse it in the composites from which the gaskets were produced.
Recently, due to prohibitions against the use of asbestos, glass fibers have been successfully substituted for asbestos in gaskets. However, when rubber-based gaskets have been produced, some difficulty has been experienced in obtaining the desired dispersal of the glass fibers in the gasket stock.